


The Time They Have

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Love, M/M, Saileen - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, eileen leahy - Freeform, i just wanted fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A Valentine's day fic.Pure plotless fluff.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Time They Have

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I overused the word smile in this please don't come at me. 
> 
> 2\. This is so I avoid actually having to be productive and write on Valentine's Day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Cas’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Lingering in that twilight state between sleeping and waking for a little longer, he finally resurfaced into the world. Sunlight darted through the gauzy white curtains of the bedroom, casting everything in soft shades of morning. It was February 14 - Valentine's Day. Snow was cascading down, making the bunker a small safe haven, sequestered away from the rest of the world. Glancing at the alarm clock, which read, 5 am, Cas smiled softly. Plenty of time for him to prepare Dean’s gift. Turning to face the latter, Cas realized his stupid grin was resurfacing. Dean was still sound asleep, one of the few states in which his weariness at life was wiped from his face. The weariness had shrunk though - a fact Cas felt no small amount of happiness at. Standing up and stretching, Cas wasted no more time before whirling into action.    
  
Sam and Eileen were also still asleep, leaving the bunker quiet and empty. Cas ate a quick breakfast of leftover eggs and sausage before he began. He had been agonizing over the gift he should get Dean ever since the calendar began to read February. Sam and Eileen had of course offered to help, but none of the ideas had really seemed right. Frowning, Cas furrowed his brows in thought again. “I could always just buy him a box of chocolates….” the thought trailed off before Cas shook his head. “Too ordinary.” 

An hour flew by quickly, leaving Cas pacing the bunker and bordering on desperation.

“... Cas?” Cas turned at the sound of his name, sighting Sam and Eileen from across the room. “How long have you been up?” Eileen asked, pulling out a box of cereal. “Around an hour, I think.” Cas replied, sitting down with them. 

“I’ve been thinking over Dean’s Valentine’s gift again. I still don’t know what to get him.” 

“Cas, don’t worry about it. Dean is just going to be happy to have someone to spend the day with.”    
“I am aware of that, but…. I don’t want to just barely meet the bar. I want to exceed it.” 

Sam, seemingly in thought, said nothing. But Eileen however, had an idea. “Well, what type of gift do you want to get?”    
“One that is sweet, and of course useful. I don’t want it to be pointless.” 

“Well then, consider this. It’s not going to be a name of a gift, but I think it could help. Dean has been held to high expectations for most of his life, caught in elaborate plans and never had a chance to breathe. Buy him something that lets him breath.” 

“Hmmm…. I think I have an idea!! Thank you, Eileen.” Cas stood, nodding to the pair. “I will be back.” 

The next 15 minutes flew by in a whirl of car drives and store counters. It was a crazy idea, in the sense that it all depended on bouts of luck. But if it succeeded, Cas thought it would be wonderful. Driving away from the final stop, Cas checked his watch. The numbers gleamed 8:30, signalling about 30 minutes for Cas to get back and get ready. 

Dean woke slowly, marvelling at the fact he could start the day with a smile. Once his vision cleared, the smile grew. Cas’s face was hovering inches from his own, and it was smiling. “Well, good morning beautiful.” Dean said, sitting up and kissing Cas. 

“Good morning to you as well, Dean.” Cas replied, grinning. 

“What brings you here.” Dean inquired, sitting up. “I was counting your freckles.” Cas stating unabashedly, his eyes shining.

“You know, sometimes I wonder how an individual can be so cute. Then, I stop wondering. Of all, people I know that some things are not meant to be understood.” Dean replied, a faint coloring stealing its way across his face. “Come on. Let’s go get breakfast.” Cas said, his face also pink. Nodding, Dean stood and they disappeared down the hall. 

It was a day to remember, one to mark and to cherish. 

Sam and Eileen exchanged their gifts, both smiling like idiots, at least according to Dean. Eileen had bought Sam a large and soft teddy bear, while Sam had gifted Eileen a book of handwritten poetry. “Those are both excellent gifts.” Cas proclaimed as he removed his own gift for Dean from beneath his trenchcoat. “They certainly are. Congratulations Sammy.” Dean replied, and Sam rolled his eyes. Passing the box to Dean, Cas waited with bated breath. Dean carefully unwrapped the package - it was wrapped in periwinkle blue paper, spattered with silver stars. Then, he opened the box. 

It was a miniature projector. Flicking it on, Dean’s mild confusion instantly shifted into strong wonder. Hovering a few feet over the concrete floor of the bunker was a miniature night sky. Deep ebony spattered with glowing white stars and cold wind soon shifted to a sunset, shining in golds and purples and pinks. That soon changed to a sunrise, the dark of the night receding against a rainbow of shades. The sky played out it’s various panoramas, all from the palm of Dean’s hand. “I promised you the sky, moon, and stars Dean. I intend to deliver on that promise.” Cas said, smiling his soft smile that was only for Dean. Sam and Eileen quickly faded into the background, barely suppressing their grins. 

“I- I don’t really know what to say. Except that I love you so much, Cas. And that I always will.” Dean replied, heart burgeoning out of his chest. “And that I hope my gift for you is satisfactory.” 

With that, Dean pulled a small figurine from within his flannel. Handing it to Cas, he stepped back and fidgeted, praying this could match the beauty Cas had delivered to him. The figurine was of a small angel. His wings were spread wide, iridescent things that glowed with every color. The angel was wielding a sword in one hand, lunging forward in an expression of divine justice. Flipping it over, Cas spotted a small note tacked to the bottom.    
  
_ A wise angel once told me that angels are heaven’s warriors.  _

_ That they don’t have a harp or fluffy cupid wings.  _

_ And, as it turns out, he’s right. I was very wrong to doubt him.  _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas. I hope you enjoy this statue.  _

_ P.S. It glows (you can use it as a lamp or whatever you want). Seemed fitting, seeing as you're the light in my life.  _

Inhaling deeply, Cas smiled once again. “I will treasure it deeply. Thank you, Dean, for such a poignant message and wonderful gift. I love you, and I’m so happy to be able to spend my life with you.” 

“It was…. Well. It was no problem. I’m glad you’re satisfied. After all, I did promise you would never be lost in the dark again.” Dean replied, raising his eyes to Cas’s face and grinning abashedly.    
  
With that, the pair gazed fondly at their gifts one more time before moving to the table. They sat, and laughed so hard they couldn’t breath. They planned music and danced, they sang their heart out. Sam and Eileen, in their happy bubble, talked and played movies until the day was done. But most importantly of all, they cherished the time they never thought they would have. 

  
  



End file.
